


being a little naughty

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Caught, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: if you’re not into this kind of thing - don’t read it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36





	being a little naughty

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re not into this kind of thing - don’t read it

“daddy, daddy please, more!” - harry whined, laying on the bed with wide spread legs, moving his hands down up his little dick. - “yea- ah! right there, please!”- he increased the speed, closed to cumming.

“hey baby, being naughty? playing with yourself without my permission? “ - draco walked in the room and grinned. there was no anger in his voice, just the pleasure of watching. 

“ah, daddy...i just wanted to cum...i was thinking of your big and hard dick and I just, ah-, got turned on and...i want you inside my tiny ass daddy” - harry blushed lightly trying not to make eye contact with his daddy. draco groaned when he heard this.

“hush, baby, you will get my cock in your tiny ass. but firstly, you deserve a punishment for being bratty.” - harry moaned softly.

“no, please, daddy, I will be a good boy” - harry closed his eyes.

“baby, you deserve a punishment” - draco’s voice became cold. - “come here” - he sat on the bed and patted his lap. 

“oh no, daddy, please” - harry obeyed and sat on his daddy’s lap. 

“i want to see your prettiest face, look at me” - their eyes met. harry blushed furiously and sighed softly. - “you can start” 

“ah, d-daddy, merlin” - he began to rub against daddy’s thigh. boy could not stand it and lowered his head, closing his eyes. - “wanna cum, daddy, please” 

“not yet, you’ll cum when I tell you to do so.” - harry groaned and continued to move. 

the friction of draco’s pants against harry’s skin only increased the sensation .

“please, please, please, I’m so close, so close” - harry mumbled. 

“stop” - and harry did - “you will cum only on my dick”

“god, daddy, please” - harry started to beg. - “want to feel you inside me already”

“take off my pants, be a good boy for daddy” 

“okay, daddy” - harry obeyed - “can I suck you off daddy?”

“you can, baby boy” - boy started to lick his daddy’s dick like a lollipop. then he tried to take it in his mouth completely, but it didn’t work because of the size. daddy’s dick was too big for his small mouth. 

draco threw his head back and started to moan softly. harry sucked his cheeks in causing loud draco’s moan. 

“right there, oh go- ah! stop, I’m going to cum” - draco pulled his boyfriend away by the hair - “ride me, baby” 

harry took the lube and began to sit on his daddy’s dick, sighing. 

“oh-, god, daddy, please-“ - he began to move up and down, increasing the speed. 

“i’m close, close, please, daddy!” 

“you can only come after me, can you?” - draco said softly. 

“i...i will try, please, faster, daddy!” - harry shouted when draco’s dick’s touched his baby’s prostate. 

his dick hit boy’s prostate almost every single time, causing harry’s loud cries. 

“god! can’t keep it, daddy, can’t, cumming, da- ah!” - drops of semen fall on daddy’s stomach. boy’s hole clenched around draco’s dick, causing cumming deeply into his arse and loud daddy’s scream of pleasure.- “sorry, daddy” - harry’s breath was rapid, his body was shaking and he fell on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“you don’t need to be sorry, little one. you were great” - man started stroking boy’s hair. draco pulled his dick out of harry’s and took out the plug, putting it inside. 

“you need to sleep. I’ll be there when you awake, okay?” - draco said softly. 

“m’kay. I love you, daddy.” - harry hugged him and closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

“love you too, baby boy. sleep well.” 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for kudos!


End file.
